honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Dishonored
Dishonored is the 127th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the stealth action-adventure video games Dishonored ''and ''Dishonored 2. It was published on December 6, 2016. Dishonored ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dishonored on YouTube "Basically just '''Taken''' with magic!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dishonored Script In a world torn apart by corruption, violence, and insanely aggressive rats, 2 assassins will take justice into their own hands and reunite the nation -- through peaceful negotiation and diplomacy! Just kidding! They just murder everyone! Dishonored Slide into the wacky face mask of Corvo Attano, master assassin and terrible royal body guard, who's boss and lover is stabbed in front of his very eyes by a bunch of teleporting assholes who them frame his for the murder. Forcing him to go on a game-long revenge spree, to take out everyone even slightly involved! Where he'll use his ethically questionable shadow powers to rescue his daughter and restore her to the throne, in a plot that's basically just Taken with magic! Then experience the sequel where the exact same s*** happens again 15 years later, in a framing device so lazy, even Corvo sounds bored with it. ['''Corvo' (flatly): "Nothing will stop me from bringing you home, Emily."]. Ugh. Explore the unique setting of the ''Dishonored ''series, in a fantasy industrial revolution, where everything runs of fish oil the developers call "whale-punk" which is basically just steampunk if youo replace all the smokestacks with whale corpses! And get lost in the incredible art and level design that's so intricate and detailed, it almost makes up for the extremely linear storyline that's told mostly by a talking human heart, a goth kid who's a big fan of exposition, and... reading! Gross! Prepare yourself to be conflicted by ''Dishonored's chaos system, as the game mines up a huge variety of creative ways to murder people -- but treats you like an asshole if you actually do! Filling the streets with nastier enemies and funneling you off into the bad ending, unless you go full Batman as you knock out everyone with tranquilizer darts and chokeholds! And a bizarre morality guilty-trip that seriously dilutes the fun of the power fantasy. Also, you're still probably killing most of these dudes. strangles opponent, tosses him into deep water. His body floats lifelessly. Yep. Totally dead. Get ready to activate your OCD as Dishonored ''presents you with intricate, multi-level maps full of secrets to uncover -- then hands you an item that tells you where to find them all. Forcing you to spend hours scrounging up every bone charm and rune you can get your hands on. Expanding your suite of tactical options and creative murder magic, and unlocking new time and rat-based powers for Corvo or new shadow-demon stuff for Emily, who's basically just the protagonist of the darkness. Then realize that none of that helps anyway because you're terrible at stealth games! So grab your flippy knife, chug down some whale spunk and enter a magical world of assassination that fantasy stealth fans better enjoy, because now that they f***** up the ''Thief ''franchise forever, it's pretty much this and infinity 'Assassin's Creed' sequels until the end of time. Unless, I don't know... someone puts a steampunk hat in ''Hitman or something... Starring: Mad Bad Dad; Assassin's Diaries; Anton Sucksalot; Slugworth; Tweedledie and Tweedledead; Eyes Wide Shut; One Woman Army; Genocide Jack; Vape Life; The Craft; Luca Blight; Wicked Bitch of the West; and Jared Leto. for Dishonored ''was 'Dishonoured: And It Feels So Good.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Dishonoured: And it Feels So Good' Did you know you could assassinate yourself to break your fall? I hope they have therapists in Dunwall, coz that s*** is f*****! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Dishonored''' has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby Category:Stealth games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Arkane Studios Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Games